


All These Years

by Andie01



Category: WWE
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie01/pseuds/Andie01
Summary: They have been friends for years. One night confessions bring out something more





	All These Years

            “Hello Ms. Luna,” Scott Dawson smiles as he opens the locker room door.

  “Hello Mr. Scott.  Is my roommate dressed?”

  “If he’s not?”

  “Everyone has seen him in what basically equates to his underwear,” I shrug pushing past the man.  “I don’t think he will mind.  Dash.”

  “Yes, Darlin’,” Dash Wilder, my friend and roommate, smiles.

  “Angle gave me some time off.  I’m heading home.  We need anything?”

  “Can you pick me up some beer?”

  “Your usual?”

  “Like I drink anything else.”

  “You coming home this week?”

  “Yes ma’am.”

  “Then I’ll repay all those dinners you cooked for me.”  Wrapping my arm around his waist, I squeeze him tightly.  “Text me before Wednesday and tell me what you want.”

  “Everything,” he chuckles wrapping his arms around my shoulders.  “Now that I can eat actual food again, I just want to eat everything.”

  “Since you wrestle in your underwear I would suggest you narrow that down slightly.  The girls aren’t the only ones who get fat shamed in this company.”

  “I’ll text you before I head home.”

  “Do you two need to be alone,” Scott smirks from the doorway.  “I can give you a good forty-five minutes.  That’s enough time for you two to drop the act.”

  “Nope,” I smile wiggling from beneath Dash’s arms.  “I’m leaving.  He gets hurt again and I’ll have your ass, Baldy,” I chuckle kissing the other man’s cheek as I exit the locker room.

  “Yes ma’am.  I’ll send him home in one piece this time.”

  “You better.”

 

            “Finally home,” I sigh dropping my bags inside the door.  A six hour delay and a three hour layover extended my trip home more than I wanted.  The wait to pick up Pawla for Dash from the after hour doggy daycare worker grated on my nerves further until I am snarling at anyone I’ve come in contact on my short trip home.  Pawla immediately heads to Dash’s chair to nap.  “Good thing I picked up dinner,” I mutter to the empty house setting the take-out from my favorite Mexican restaurant on the dining room table.  This is the first time I’ve been back in the house since Dash returned to the ring and it feels lonely adding to my bad mood.  I miss the loudness that envelops the house whenever Dash is around.  “Food or shower, Paws?”

A snore is my only response.

  “You’re never any help,” I sigh unpacking the take-out.  “I need food.  I miss Dash’s cooking.”  I smile at the thought of the last time I was in this spot.  Dash was standing at the grill outside the French doors to the side of the table, his mouth running a mile a minute.

  “I think I liked you better with your jaw wired shut,” I joke.

  “I haven’t been able to talk for seven weeks,” he grins pointing the tongs at me.  “So let me talk.”

  “Yes sir,” I mock salute.  “Don’t overcook my steak.”

  “Wouldn’t dream of it.  Who else would take care of me?”

  “Scott probably,” I snort.

  “Not the same,” he grins placing a plate with my steak in front of me.

  “Good to know I hold a special place in your heart.”

  “Always,” he winks.  “Speaking of Scott, he invited us out tonight.”

  “He invited you,” I smile.  “You’re inviting me.”

  “So?”

  “He’s not going to appreciate me tagging along.”

  “You don’t care about what he does and does not like,” he smiles settling next to me at the table.

  “I try to keep him happy occasionally because he’s your friend.”

  “So tell me, how’s the new job?”

  “Kurt is great to work for,” I smile.  “Being the assistant of the general manager of a show like Raw is a lot different than being an intern backstage of NXT.”

  “I bet,” he states simply digging into his own steak.

  “Kurt mentioned that there was a lot of buzz regarding me.  Said it was the reason behind me being considered.”

  “Regal is such a good man.”

  “Wasn’t just Regal.  Angle said it was quite a few wrestlers.  You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”

  “Nope.”

  “Because as far as I know, you and Scott are the only wrestlers that even knew my name.  So I find it funny that they were buzzing about me two weeks after you found out you were moving to Raw.”

  “The world works in mysterious ways,” he shrugs.  “Eat before your steak gets cold.”

  “Thank you.”

  “For?”

  “The steak,” I smile before adding, “and the job.”

He cuts his eyes at me but says nothing.

A paw on my leg pulls me from my memory.  Looking down I find Pawla.  “Now you want to spend time with me?”

She snorts.

  “Here ya go,” I smile dropping a couple pieces of cold meat to her before gathering up the take-out containers.

 

            “Honey, I’m home,” Dash calls as he burst through the door.  “That smells amazing.”

  “Thank you,” I call back from the kitchen.

  “Have you been cooking all day?”

  “Just a couple hours.  I tried to time it so it was ready when you got here.  It’s almost done.”

  “You did good, Darlin’,” he smiles kissing my temple.

  “Thank you Suga,” I smirk.  “How was your flight?”

  “Long.  Cramped.  Should’ve driven.  Glad to be home.”

  “It must be hard to wedge that meaty booty in a plane seat.”

  “Been checking out my booty?”

  “Hard to miss it.  Plus, I’m a little jealous of it.”

  “That’s not a no, Ms. Luna,” he chuckles pulling me backwards against his chest in a hug.

  “Go change,” I chuckle disentangling myself from him, trying to hide the blush on my face.  “Let me finish up.  Dinner will be on the table in fifteen minutes.”

  “Yes ma’am.  Where’s my Pawla?”

  “Last I saw her, she was still sleeping on my bed.”

  “Are you telling me that my sweet innocent girl is cheating on me,” he mock gasps.

  “Every night you’re gone,” I grin.  “Your girl crawls into bed with me.”

  “That bitch.”

  “Jealousy is not a good color on you,” I call after him.

  “You’re stealing my girl, I have a right to be jealous,” he calls back.

 

            “I’m stuffed,” Dash sighs, flopping on the couch beside me, head on my legs.  “I forgot how well you can cook.”

  “Because you took over cooking while you were home.”

  “Only while you were home,” he smiles, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.  “I was on a liquid diet remember?”

  “You made sure I gained about five pounds every time I’m home.  I’m so glad I’m not a wrestler.  I can’t be half naked in front of thousands of people with your cooking.”

  “You would look great in some ring gear,” he winks, poking my side.

  “Never gonna happen.  I will continue to eat everything you cook for me and happily get fat.”

  “Deal,” he chuckles.  “This is a familiar position.”

  “Need an ice pack,” I smirk down at him.

  “Hopefully never again,” he sighs rubbing his jaw.

  “Don’t have such a glass jaw,” I smile running my fingers through his beard.

He rolls his eyes at me pulling my hand down to his chest.  “What is this crap you’re watching?”

  “Some random chick flick,” I shrug.

  “Let me guess,” he groans.  “The man of her dreams is in front of her the whole time but she doesn’t see it until the end.”

  “Something like that.”

  “So, who is the man of your dreams,” he questions.

  “I don’t have one,” I lie.

  “Liar,” he mutters.  “You always bite your lip when you lie.”

  “If you know me so well then you tell me.”

  “That is the one thing about you I don’t know.”

  “Hmm,” I hum, my eyes returning to the movie.

  “Are you going to answer me?”

  “Why does it matter?”

  “It just does,” he shrugs sitting up.

  “Who is your dream woman,” I counter.

  “I asked you first.”

  “I’m not going to answer until you do.”

  “You,” he states.

  “Right,” I scoff.  “How do you expect me to be serious when…” I turn to meet his serious brown eyes.  “You won’t be,” I finish slowly.

  “I told Scott this was a bad idea,” he mutters, standing.

  “Dash, wait.”

  “It’s fine.  You don’t have to say anything.”

  “Dash.  Sit.”

  “Luna, just don’t,” he growls sitting on the couch.

  “Don’t what?  Tell you that I love you too but I didn’t want to be that girl that can’t maintaining a friendship with a guy,” I sigh scooting closer to the man again.  “I didn’t want to be that girl who couldn’t have a male roommate because she couldn’t keep their hormones in check.  Your friendship is more important than anything to me.  I’m not going to do or say anything to damage that.”

I am met with silence.

  “That’s why I didn’t answer your question.  I’ve been trying to deny the answer even to myself.  You’re so sweet and funny.  You’re so fucking protective of me and I started to fall for you immediately.  So I buried it.  The longer I’m around you the more I realized that you’re everything I want.  I hoped maybe you would find someone and I could be happy for you and move past these feelings.  When you told me you were called up I knew that would never work.  I was so happy for you but my heart shattered into a million pieces thinking about how I would never see you and I cried in my room for three nights.  When you got hurt I seriously thought about quitting just to take care of you.”

  “Don’t do that,” he murmurs.  “I don’t ever want you to give anything up for me.”

  “I know.  The thought did pass through my mind and it scared me,” I sigh dropping my eyes.

  “Why?”

  “I realized my feelings were growing without me even noticing.  I caught myself wanting to act on those feelings.  I caught myself watching you sleep while you would lay on my lap.  I caught myself wanting to kiss you.”

His fingers come out to lift my eyes back to his.  “You are sweet, funny, caring, and sexy as hell.  Just being around you makes my life better.  You don’t have to worry about losing me.  Or being a cliché.  I’ll tease you for watching crap like that,” he nods towards the TV, “but I secretly hoped that you would get the same ending.  I hoped that one day you would open your eyes and see me.  I’ve wanted to kiss you so many times too.  I want to kiss you right now,” he breathes.

Shifting closer, I chew on my lip nervously.  “Fuck it.  I’m tired of fighting this,” I mutter capturing his lips.

He moans into my mouth pulling me closer and inadvertently straddling his thigh.

  “Better than I could imagine,” I pant as his lips trail down the side of my throat.  The combination of his mouth on mine and the moan sending warmth between my thighs.

  “Now that I’ve gotten a taste of you I never want to stop,” he murmurs against my skin.

  “Please don’t,” I whimper, my hips grinding down against his thigh as every press of his lips or scrape of his beard sends electricity through my body.  “I wanna see where you’re willing to go with me now.”

  “As far as you’ll allow me, Darlin’.”

Reaching between us I rip my shirt over my head.  “I’ve always kinda imagined you here,” I smile pulling his face to my cleavage.  “I don’t know what you’re worried about,” he breathes against my skin as he alternates kissing each breast.  I shiver as his beard brushes across my sternum with each pass.   His hand drifts down to grip my hip guiding my hips in their motions.  “Your body is perfect.”

One hand grips the back of his neck as his tongue traces over my nipple through the lace of my bra, the other grips his shoulder to steady myself as I grind against him.

  “Fuck,” I groan, the fiction from his thigh just enough to tease me.

  “What’s wrong Luna?”

  “I need more,” I sigh as he moves down my body.

His lips pause as he looks up at me.  “Really?”

  “Mmmhmm,” I nod.

Gently laying me back against the couch he stares down at me, his fingers trailing slowly down to the button of my jeans.  “I need something too.”

  “Hmmm?”

  “All of you.”

  “You got me gorgeous,” I smile leaning up to capture his lips again.

  “No,” he breathes, pressing me back into the cushions.  “I want **all** of you.  I want your present.  I want your future.  I want everything about you.  I want it and I never want to let go.”

  “Ditto Mr. Wilder,” I smile reaching beneath me to unhook my bra.  “Now come and claim what you want.”

His mouth latches onto my nipple as his hands work the button and zipper on my jeans.

  “This what you wanted,” he growls against me as his fingers rub tight circle on my clit.

  “Fuck.  Yes.  Don’t stop.”

  “Not planning on it,” he grins switching breasts as his fingers drift downwards to my entrance.

  “Please,” I pant at the question in his eyes.

They sink into me slowly causing my eyes to close, his thumb taking over the work on my clit.  Pumping his fingers slowly he trails his mouth back up my chest to my ear.  “I can’t wait to feel this tight little pussy around my cock,” he growls against my ear.

  “Oh fuck,” I moan as he pets my g-spot.

  “Are you going to come, Darlin’?”

  “Yes.”

  “Really?”

  “Yes,” I groan as his fingers slow.

  “Then do it.”

His fingers slam into me and the tightness in my core releases.

  “Dash,” I moan searching out his lips, my hands scrambling to undress the man above me.

  “What do you need now?”

  “You inside me now.”

  “I like a woman who is not afraid to speak up,” he chuckles stripping my lower half.

My hand slides into the front of his jeans gripping his rock-hard member before his hand comes down to stop me.

  “What…”

  “This isn’t about me.”

Sliding his jeans and boxers down his legs, he tosses them to the floor before settling between my thighs.  Wrapping my legs around his waist he locks eyes with me.  “This is all about you,” he breathes pushing into me slowly.  My back arches off the cushion, pressing my chest into his as he fully sheathes himself.

  “Better than I could ever imagine,” he echoes my earlier statement, slowly moving in and out of me.  His callous hands dance along my skin from my thighs up to ribs and back again.  My own hands slide along his back down to his ass, squeezing roughly causing him to buck in surprise.  “Finally got to do that.  I love this ass.”

  “I know,” he rumbles.  “I love everything about you.”

  “Faster,” I pant.  “Please Dash.”

  “Whatever you want.”

Spreading my thighs, the speed and force of his movements increased until my I lost my breath.  A second orgasm building with each meeting of our hips.  Reaching out I intertwine our fingers of one hand finally breaking eye contact as my eyes clamp shut.  “Fuck,” I groan softly.  “Come with me, Dash,” I beg.

The grip on my hand tightens as his hips began to slam into me erratically.  “Let go, Luna,” he groans.

  “Dash,” I scream as I release my hold on my orgasm and I clamp around him.

  “God damn, Luna,” he groans slamming into me one last time before collapsing down.  His lips pepper the side of my throat.

Laying beneath him, I try to catch my breath as small aftershocks rock my body.  “I love you, Dash,” I whisper running my fingers through his hair.

  “Love you,” he whispers back.

  “How long?”

  “I think since the day I met you.”

  “All these years, huh?  How cliché,” I chuckle wrapping my arms around him.

  “Cliché got me here,” he murmurs against my skin.  “So that is perfectly fine with me.”


End file.
